


Haciendo de una casa un hogar

by Manuelita_la_Tortuga



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelita_la_Tortuga/pseuds/Manuelita_la_Tortuga
Summary: Como habría sido si Piper y Nora se hubieran conocido en nuestros tiempos





	Haciendo de una casa un hogar

Piper se ajustó el cinto, cerrando su gabardina roja contra el frío Bostoniano. No pudo prevenir la sonrisa que le vino a la cara cuando sintió los documentos que había encontrado en la oficina del Alcalde McDonough. Por fin iba a poder comprobarle al resto de la ciudad lo que les había estado advirtiendo por años. Y pensar que sin la invitación del mismo alcalde, nunca habría encontrado las pruebas que necesitaba. 

Cada diciembre, McDonough organizaba una fiesta a la que invitaba a toda la prensa. Otra forma de influenciarlos a seguir reportando a su favor. Pero a Piper le importaba más el bienestar de la ciudad, de su familia, que unos cuantos bocadillos y copas de vino. Con lo que había encontrado, finalmente iba a poder proteger a los más débiles, como su hermanita, Nat; como su madre, fallecida durante ese último parto; como su padre, asesinado por los matones del alcalde hace ya tantos años.

Planeando sus próximos pasos, se dirigió a casa, y a Nat. Otra sonrisa le vino a la cara, pensando en Nora, su nueva vecina. La joven abogada se había mudado a la otra mitad de la casa duplex donde vivía Piper con su hermanita. Desde el primer momento de conocerla, Nat parecía fascinada con la otra mujer, compartiéndole sus gises para dibujar en el pavimento; trayéndole libros para que se los leyera. Y Nora, con infinita paciencia, se lo permitía todo. 

Esa noche, dos horas antes de la fiesta de McDonough, Ellie, la amiga que había prometido cuidar a Nat mientras Piper investigaba, había llamado a cancelar, y Nora, se había ofrecido para reemplazarla. 

Al cerrar la puerta principal de la casa, Piper oyó la voz de Nora.

"Creo que tres veces es suficiente. Ya es tarde, y hora de dormir."

La respuesta de Nat fue un gruñido. Piper hizo una mueca. Ese tono lo conocía bien. Nat estaba cansada, gruñona y a punto de dar un berrinche. Piper apresuró sus pasos, queriendo evitarle a Nora la necesidad de lidiar con la niña exhausta. A penas oyó la respuesta de Nora.

"¿Que tal, si en vez de volver a leer el cuento, te canto una canción, y bailamos juntas? ¿Eh?"

Nat hizo un ruido interesado, y Piper pudo oirle la sonrisa en la voz a Nora.

"Pon tu cabecita en mi hombro, y tómame de la mano."

Piper llegó a la sala a tiempo para ver a Nora pararse de la mecedora con la chiquilla en brazos, obedientemente bajando su cabeza al hombro de Nora, quien empezó a cantar, meciéndose al ritmo de la música.

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."

Empezó a caminar lentamente por la sala, mientras Piper la observaba desde la puerta, encantada.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you."

Nora dió un cuarto de vuelta, y Piper pudo ver que Nat ya estaba más que media dormida.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things were meant to be."

Nora dió el resto de la vuelta, y finalmente notó a Piper apoyada contra la pared. Se paró de repente, el color subiéndole a las mejillas, y una sonrisa tímida llegándole a la boca.

"¿Cayó?" preguntó en voz baja, moviendo un poco la cabeza para indicar a la niña.

Piper se acercó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Sí, ya cayó." Pasó la mano suavemente por el cabello de su hermanita, y se agachó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Al enderezarse notó que poca distancia quedaba entre ella y Nora. Un movimiento le atrajo la mirada al cuello de la otra mujer. Se le veía el pulso aleteando contra su piel. Piper no resistió. Sus dedos rozaron la piel delicada. Sus ojos subieron a los de Nora. Los encontró llenos de sorpresa y preguntas, pero también de deseo. Sin pensarlo más, inclinó la cabeza y cubrió los labios de Nora con los suyos. 

Con un pequeño gemido, Nora respondió, surgiendo contra ella, invitándole a tomar más. El beso le pareció a la vez infinito y demasiado corto. Al final fue ella quien se retiró primero, sintiendo a su hermana todavía en los brazos de Nora. 

"Debería bajarla."

Nora se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí, claro. Ya es tarde." Se abrió un poco para permitirle a Piper que tomara a la niña.

Piper dió un par de pasos hacia las recamaras antes de volverse hacia Nora, parándola antes de que llegara a la puerta trasera.

"¿Quédate?"

Nora asintió, mordiéndose la sonrisa y bajando los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien me retó a traducir mi otra historia - esa me parece tremenda obra, así que mejor empiezo con algo un poquito más corto. :)


End file.
